2.17 Verriegelt
ist die 17. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 42. Episode von Lost. Locke findet sich als Gefangener in der Schwan-Station wieder, als diese beginnt, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, wodurch er auf die Hilfe von Henry Gale angewiesen ist. Im Dschungel sind Ana-Lucia, Sayid und Charlie auf der Suche nach dem Ballon, der Henrys Alibi bestätigen soll. In der Rückblende erhält Locke die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters und muss sich mit dessen Hinterlassenschaften beschäftigen. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Lockes Kundin.]] Locke und Helen leben mittlerweile zusammen. Locke bereitet sich gerade für ein besonderes Picknick mit ihr vor, bei dem ihr einen Antrag machen will. Während er die Tageszeitung liest, nimmt Helen sich die Todesanzeigen und entdeckt darunter die von Lockes Vater. Die beiden begeben sich zu der Bestattung, die von Vater Chuck geleitet wird. Locke sagt zu dem Sarg seines Vaters, dass er ihm vergibt. Zwei Männer beobachten alles aus der Entfernung und Locke bemerkt ein weißes Auto in der Nähe, das wegfährt, als die Zeremonie beendet ist. Locke leitet mittlerweile ein eigenes Hauskontrollunternehmen mit den Namen "Welcome Home". Er überprüft das Haus einer jungen Frau und beglückwünscht sie und ihren Mann. Sie korrigiert ihn und sagt ihm, dass sie keinen Mann hat. Als Locke in sein Auto steigen will, sieht er erneut das weiße Auto, dass er schon bei der Beerdigung gesehen hat. Das Fenster wird geöffnet und Locke sieht, dass Anthony Cooper darin sitzt. Cooper erzählt Locke, dass er seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hat, um einigen Männern zu entkommen, denen er 700.000$ bei einem Rentenbetrug abgenommen hat. Er sagt, dass er ein neues Leben unter einer neuen Identität beginnen will, aber er hat Angst, dass er noch verfolgt wird. Er bietet Locke einen Anteil des Geldes an, wenn er es für ihn aus einem Bankschließfach abholt. thumb|right|250px|[[Jimmy Bane droht Locke.]] Obwohl Locke nicht erneut betrogen werden will, wird er von dem Verlangen, die Liebe seines Vaters zu gewinnen, überwältigt, und er tut ihm den Gefallen. Locke holt das Geld aus dem Schließfach #1516. Als er nach Hause kommt, findet er heraus, dass Helen die beiden Männer hereingelassen hat, welche die Beerdigung beobachtet haben. Es handelt sich dabei um die Verfolger von Cooper. thumb|left|250px|[[Locke macht Helen einen Antrag.]] Einer der beiden, Jimmy Bane, fragt Locke, ob er seinen Vater seit dessen Tod noch einmal gesehen hat. Locke lügt und verneint diese Frage, woraufhin Bane Lockes Tasche kontrollieren will. Darin findet er jedoch nur Papiere von Lockes Arbeit. Nachdem die beiden Männer wieder weg sind, fragt Helen Locke, ob er gelogen hat - Locke sagt, dass er das nicht getan hat. Locke bringt seinem Vater das Geld, der in einem örtlichen Motel abgestiegen ist. Cooper bietet Locke den versprochenen Anteil an, aber Locke lehnt ab. Als Cooper gehen will, steht Helen plötzlich in der Tür. Sie fragt, ob er Lockes Vater ist und gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Locke folgt ihr nach draußen und entschuldigt sich bei ihr, aber sie will ihm nicht vergeben. Sie lehnt seinen Antrag ab und fährt davon. Sein Vater verschwindet ebenfalls in einem Taxi, während Locke alleine und erschüttert zurückgelassen wird. In dem Moment fliegt ein Flugzeug der Oceanic Airlines über Locke hinweg. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|right|250px|Die Gruppe findet den [[Ballon.]] Nach Henrys Ansprache darüber, was er tun würde, wenn er ein Anderer wäre, weist Jack Locke an, ihn wieder in die Waffenkammer zu bringen. Henry kommentiert Jacks Verhalten gegenüber Locke - "Wieso erlaubst du ihm diesen Kasernenton?" - wodurch Locke noch wütender wird. Er wirft Henry zurück in seine Zelle und befiehlt ihm, den Mund zu halten. Im Dschungel haben Ana-Lucia, Sayid und Charlie den Ballon immer noch nicht gefunden. Sayid konfrontiert Ana und sagt ihr, dass sie Henry zwei weitere Tage für die Planung einer Flucht gegeben haben, weil sie seinen Behauptungen geglaubt haben. Plötzlich ruft Charlie nach ihnen und zeigt ihnen das Grab von Jennifer Gale. Ana wundert sich, warum es dort nicht regnet, und als die drei nach oben sehen, entdecken sie den Ballon, genau wie der Gefangene es beschrieben hat. thumb|left|250px|Die Pokerrunde. Locke benutzt in der Station gerade einen Heimtrainer, als Geräusche aus den Lautsprechern kommen. Sowohl Locke als auch Henry sind dadurch verunsichert. Eine weibliche Stimme zählt einen Countdown, und als dieser abgelaufen ist, beginnt ein Verriegelungsvorgang. Die Brandschutztüren senken sich und sperren Locke im Wohnbereich ein. Bevor sich die letzte Tür geschlossen hat, schafft Locke es jedoch noch rechtzeitig, eine Stange darunter zu schieben. Er entschließt sich dazu, Henrys Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen, damit er herauskommen und den Computer rechtzeitig bedienen kann. Die beiden vereinbaren, dass Henry nicht mehr zu schaden kommen soll, wenn er Locke hilft. Im Lager spielen Sawyer, Kate und Hurley eine Partie Texas Hold 'em Poker. Jack kommt vorbei und zeigt eine umfangreiche Kenntnis über Poker. Sawyer lädt Jack ein, "seinen Sprüchen ein paar Taten folgen zu lassen" und Jack ist einverstanden. thumb|right|250px|[[Locke ist auf „Henrys“ Hilfe angewiesen.]] In der Station beginnen die Lichter zu flackern, während Locke und Henry mithilfe einiger Werkzeuge eine der Türen etwas anheben und sie mit einer Werkzeugkiste fixieren. Locke versucht, sich hindurchzuzwängen, als die Kiste plötzlich nachgibt und die Tür Lockes Beine zerquetscht. Henry benutzt Gewichte von der Hantelbank, um die Tür wieder etwas nach oben zu drücken. Locke weist ihn an, durch den Lüftungsschacht zu kriechen und den Computer zu bedienen. Beim Versuch, den Schacht zu öffnen, fällt er jedoch von einem Regal und bleibt reglos liegen. In dem Moment ertönt der Alarm. Jack hat mittlerweile Sawyers gesamtes Obst gewonnen. Er will es zurückhaben und Jack schlägt vor, dass Sawyer die Medikamente als Einsatz nimmt, die er aus der Station gestohlen hat. Sawyer ist damit einverstanden. Bei dem Spiel erzählt Sawyer, dass er mal in Tallahassee war und dort unter einem bestimmten "Brennen" litt und sich daher mit speziellen Medikamenten auskennt. Schließlich verliert Sawyer alle Medikamente aus seinem Vorrat. Nach dem Spiel fragt er Jack, warum er nicht auch die Waffen verlangt hat, worauf Jack nur antwortet "Wenn ich ne Waffe will, dann krieg ich sie auch." Mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck geht Jack davon und lässt Sawyer verwirrt zurück. thumb|left|250px|Die Karte. In der Station ist Henry mittlerweile wieder bei Bewusstsein und begibt sich in den Lüftungsschacht. Locke hört an dem Alarm, dass sie nur noch eine Minute haben. Als er nach Henry ruft, hört der Alarm plötzlich auf und alle Lichter gehen aus. Stattdessen werden versteckte Schwarzlichtlampen aktiviert und es ist zu hören, wie der Countdown wieder auf 108 zurückspringt. Auf der Brandschutztür, unter der Locke eingeklemmt ist, wird eine versteckte Karte sichtbar. Locke starrt sie an und versucht, sich jedes Detail zu merken. Plötzlich gehen die Lichter wieder an und die Türen werden eingefahren. Locke schafft es gerade eben, in dem Computerraum zu kriechen, aber Henry ist nicht dort. Stattdessen erscheint er hinter Locke. Locke bedankt sich dafür, dass Henry ihn nicht im Stich gelassen hat. thumb|right|250px|Das Versorgungspaket. Jack ist auf dem Weg zurück zur Station und wird von Kate eingeholt. Sie sagt, dass sie glücklich darüber ist, dass er Sawyer beim Poker besiegt hat. Sie fragt, ob sie sich etwas Seife borgen und eine Dusche nehmen kann, aber Jack erzählt ihr, dass ein Rohr gebrochen ist, wodurch das Wasser verschmutzt wird. Jack möchte sie gerne zurück zum Strand begleiten. Plötzlich sehen die beiden ein blinkendes Licht zwischen den Bäumen. Sie finden heraus, dass es von einem Leuchtsignal stammt, das sich an einem Versorgungspaket befindet, welches offensichtlich aus der Luft abgeworfen wurde. Als sie es öffnen, finden sie jede Menge Lebensmittel, die mit dem DHARMA Logo versehen sind. In dem Moment treffen Charlie, Sayid und Ana-Lucia bei ihnen ein. Jack fragt, was sie gefunden haben und Sayid erzählt es ihm. thumb|left|250px|[[Henry Gale (original)|Henry Gales Führerschein.]] In der Station behandelt Henry Lockes Wunden. Locke fragt ihn, was er getan hat, damit die Türen sich wieder öffnen. Henry behauptet, dass er die Zahlen eingegeben und die "Execute"-Taste gedrückt hat, aber außer dem Zurücksetzen des Countdowns wäre nichts passiert. Er sagt, dass er sich in dem Lüftungsschacht befand als das Licht ausging, und dass 10 Sekunden später die Türen wieder offen waren. Er selbst hat nichts weiter gemacht. In dem Moment tauchen Jack und Kate zusammen mit Sayid, Ana-Lucia und Charlie in der Station auf. Sayid richtet seine Waffe auf Henry, während Jack ihn gegen die Wand presst. Henry fragt, ob sie den Ballon gefunden haben und Sayid bestätigt ihm, dass alles so war, wie er es beschrieben hat. Aber Sayid hat seiner Aussage trotzdem noch nicht geglaubt und deshalb beschlossen, das Grab auszuheben. Darin war jedoch keine Frau sondern ein Mann. Er holt den Führerschein hervor, den er bei der Leiche gefunden hat. Darauf ist ein dunkelhäutiger Mann abgebildet - ein "Mann namens Henry Gale." Wissenswertes Allgemeines * In den Rückblenden sind Flugzeuge der Oceanic Airlines zu sehen. * Der englische Episodentitel "Lockdown" bedeutet soviel wie Abschottung/Verriegelung. Gleichzeitig klingt er aber auch wie "Locke down", was auf Lockes Verletzung ("man down" = "Mann verletzt/tot") bezogen sein könnte. * Sawyer, Kate, Hurley und Jack benutzen Spielkarten der DHARMA Initiative um Poker zu spielen. Produktion * Eko, Sun, Jin und Michael kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Die Nummer auf dem Führerschein beginnt mit einem M. Sie sollte jedoch mit einem G beginnen, da der erste Buchstabe der Nummer immer mit dem ersten Buchstaben des Nachnamens übereinstimmt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Locke ist unter der Brandschutztür eingeklemmt. * Sawyer, Kate, Hurley und Jack (4 Spieler) spielen Texas Hold 'em Poker. * Bevor Jack mitspielt liegen auf dem Tisch unter anderem auch eine 4 und eine 8. * Sawyer versucht, beim Poker zu betrügen. * Sawyer nennt Hurley "Wollknäuel". * Sawyer nennt Jack "Mr. Poker". * Anthony Cooper täuscht seinen Tod vor, um Leuten zu entkommen, die er um 700.000$ betrogen hat. * Locke erzählt Helen, dass er Cooper nicht gesehen hat. * Locke soll das Geld aus Schließfach #1516 holen. * Cooper will Locke einen Teil von dem Geld geben. * Locke überprüft das Haus von Nadia, Sayids Jugendliebe. * Als Ana-Lucia, Sayid und Charlie den Ballon finden, regnet es. * Lockes Unternehmen heißt „Welcome Home“. W ist der 23. und H der 8. Buchstabe des Alphabets. * Die Adresse auf dem Führerschein von Henry Gale ist "815 Walnut Ridge Road". * Die Quersumme der Postleitzahl auf dem Führerschein ist 23. * Auf der Brandschutztürkarte sind an vielen Stellen die Zahlen zu finden (teilweise abgewandelt, zum Beispiel quadriert). * Die Karte wird als Reflektion in Lockes Auge gezeigt. * Während Locke unter der Tür festsitzt, weist er wiederholt darauf hin, dass ihnen die Zeit ausgeht. * Der Gefangene ist nicht der, für den er sich ausgegeben hat. * Der echte Henry Gale ist tot. * Hurley will 4 Papayas setzen, als Jack auftaucht. * Jack erzählt Kate, dass die Wasserversorgung in der Schwan-Station beeinträchtigt ist, um sie davon abzuhalten, die Station zu betreten. Handlungsanalyse * Locke schließt mit dem Gefangenen einen Pakt. Für seine Hilfe verspricht ihm Locke, dass ihm nichts mehr angetan wird. Kulturelle Referenzen * "Compared to What": Dieses Lied von und läuft auf dem Plattenspieler, während Locke trainiert. * "I'll Share My World with You": Dieses Lied von läuft im Haus von Locke und Helen. * Griechische Mythologie: Auf der Karte der Brandschutztür steht unter anderem "Cerberus", was laut den Produzenten eine Bezeichnung für das Monster ist. Kerberos ist in der griechischen Mythologie ein dreiköpfiger Hund, der den Eingang zu der Unterwelt Hades bewacht. * : Sawyer nennt Jack in der englischen Fassung für seine Pokerkünste "Amarillo Slim" nach diesem professionellen Pokerspieler, der für seine Pokerfähigkeiten und seine Wettvorhersagen bekannt ist. * " ": Sawyer nennt Hurley in der englischen Fassung "Mongo" nach einem starken aber dummen Charakter aus diesem Film von 1974. * " " ("Cool Hand Luke"): Sawyer nennt Jack "Cool Hand" nach dem Hauptcharakter aus diesem Film aus dem Jahr 1967. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * Der englische Titel der Episode, "Lockdown", bezieht sich sowohl auf den Verriegelungsvorgang (Lockdown), als auch darauf, dass Locke unter einer Brandschutztür eingeklemmt ist (Locke down). Handlungswendung * Locke entdeckt die Karte auf der Brandschutztür, auf der ein großes "?" und mehrere Stationen der DHARMA Initiative eingezeichnet sind. * Es wird bestätigt, dass "Henry Gale" gelogen hat. Vorahnungen * Während des Pokerspiels erzählt Jack, dass er seine Pokererfahrungen in Phuket gelernt hat und Sawyer spricht ihn auf seine Tattoos an. Später wird gezeigt, was Jack in Thailand erlebt hat und wie er zu seinen Tattoos kam. Es wird jedoch nicht gezeigt, dass er dort Poker spielt. Querverweise * Hurley beschwert sich bei Jack darüber, dass immer nur bestimmte "Auserwählte" in alles eingeweiht werden. Nach der Öffnung der Luke hat Charlie sich bei Jack darüber beschwert, dass er nicht mit zu den "A-Team Missionen" darf . Während Jack, Kate und Locke das Dynamit aus der Black Rock bergen, beschwert Leslie Arzt sich bei Hurley darüber, dass immer nur dieselben Leute im Mittelpunkt stehen. * Locke zieht sich durch die Brandschutztür eine Beinverletzung zu und entdeckt kurz danach die Karte. Als er mit Boone an der Luke gearbeitet hat, haben plötzlich seine Beine wieder versagt. Kurz danach hat er die Beechcraft entdeckt und es kam zu Boones fatalem Unfall. * Sawyer deutet an, dass er unter einer Geschlechtskrankheit litt, als er in Tallahassee war. Als sich herausgestellt hat, dass er eine Sehschwäche hat, hat Jack ihm zunächst einige peinliche Fragen gestellt, die eigentlich nicht nötig waren. Unter anderem hat er ihn auch nach Geschlechtskrankheiten gefragt. * Locke soll das Geld aus einem Bankschließfach holen und die Verfolger seines Vaters täuschen. Kate hat eine Bank überfallen und ihre Komplizen getäuscht, um etwas aus einem Bankschließfach zu holen, was ihr wichtig ist. * Als Jack Visionen von seinem toten Vater hat, vergleicht Locke diese Visionen mit dem weißen Kaninchen aus Alice im Wunderland. In er Rückblende dieser Episode trifft Locke zweimal auf ein weißes Auto, in dem sich sein Vater befindet, der seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat. Zitate Jack: Schwer zu sagen, aber Du willst nur 'n bisschen Spaß haben. Kate: Wer hat schon was gegen Spaß? Solltest Du auch mal versuchen. Kate über Sawyers und Jacks Streit: Soll ich gehen und ein Lineal holen? Sawyer: Hey, Mr. Poker... glaubst Du eine Stunde Fernsehen reicht, um bei den Großen mitzuspielen? Jack: Ich muss wieder zurück zur Station. Sawyer: Deine Station läuft Dir nicht weg. Wie wär's wenn Du deinen Sprüchen ein paar Taten folgen lässt? Offene Fragen * Was hat den Verriegelungsvorgang ausgelöst? * Was hat "Henry Gale" wirklich im Computerraum gemacht? * Wie ist die wahre Identität des Gefangenen? * Wie ist die Geschichte des echten Henry Gale? * Wer hat ihn begraben? * Von wem und warum wurde die Karte auf der Brandschutztür gezeichnet? * Warum ist sie so versteckt und nur während der Verriegelung sichtbar? * Was haben die Anmerkungen darauf zu bedeuten? * Was hat den Abwurf des Versorgungspakets verursacht? * Warum wird ein Abwurf durchgeführt, wenn keine Mitarbeiter der DHARMA Initiative mehr auf der Insel sind? * Wer hat den Abwurf durchgeführt? * Wie konnte der Abwurf durchgeführt werden, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommt? * Was sind die Geräusche, die vor dem Countdown zu hören sind? da:Lockdown en:Lockdown es:Lockdown fr:2x17 he:נעילה it:Chiusura nl:Lockdown pl:Lockdown pt:Lockdown ru:Взаперти Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2